Organization: Down Time
by reaper00140
Summary: What if there were other groups of friends besides Axel, Roxas, and Xion in the organization? Just a oneshot with an Idea that I had to get off my chest. No real pairings but imagine what you like.


I've decided to take a break from the story I'm currently working on for something that's been tugging at the back of my head for a couple of weeks now.

This is basically a one shot about how if there were other trios of friends in the organization instead of Axel, Roxas, and Xion.

My first real try at a comedy.

* * *

**Org XIII: Downtime**

**Axel, Roxas, Xion**

For most, it was a usual day in twilight town. People walked through the streets and the shops, train cars whistled along the tracks, steamrolling towards the giant setting sun in the distance. On top of the clock tower, sat three eccentric individuals in black cloaks, eating ice cream and not really doing much. One had short black hair that seemed longer on one side of her face, another had spiky, dirty blonde hair, and the last one (arguably the most noticeable of the three) had large, long, spiked red hair. This one was laying down with his legs hanging over the rail, a used up popsicle stick in his mouth, and had a moist box of ice cream resting on his stomach,

"You tried inviting someone else?" Roxas asked Xion as they ate their ice cream. Axel, placing the ice cream box on the ground, sat up, suddenly interested.

"Yeah! I figured that that it would kind of get boring with just the three of us here, constantly so I tried inviting someone else." Xion explained in a cheerful manner.

"Well…who'd you ask?" Roxas inquired.

"As long as it's not Larxene, Saix, Xaldin, or ,god forbid, Xemnas…does it really matter? They all seem decent enough… hell, even Vexen doesn't seem that bad when you compare him to Saix." Axel stated.

"I tried inviting Zexion. It was after our last mission." Xion said.

"Zexion? What did he say?" Roxas probed.

**Hollow Bastion (earlier today)**

**Mission: eliminate the heartless gathering in hollow bastion**

_**Selected agents:**_** Xion, Zexion**

_Xion swung through several heartless as they came at her, one by one, they fell and turned into black mist. Before long, only Xion and Zexion remained in the large canyon they were sent to. As Xion let down her guard, a novashadow erupted from the ground behind her and knocked her down, her key blade skidding away from her. "No!" Xion yelled. As the Nova shadow suddenly became engulfed in flames as a pillar of fire erupted out of the ground_

_Zexion walked over and held out his hand. "Can you stand?" He asked._

"_Th-thanks…" Xion took his hand and stood up, summoning her key blade back into her hand._

"_Perfect. With that done, let's RTC, Shall we?" Zexion opened a portal and was about to step through when Xion started to speak. "Yes?" Zexion inquired._

"_Um… Would you like to… hang out with me later?" Xion asked awkwardly and mentally kicked herself. "I-I mena with me, Axel, and Roxas! We have a spot at the top of the clock tower." She quickly explained._

_Zexion seemed genuinely surprised by the offer and then cleared his throat. "Tempting as that sounds, I have my own agenda that I must adhere to." Zexion explained, smoothly._

"_Oh… alright then…" Xion said a little disappointed. _

_As Zexion turned to leave, he muttered something. "Next time… perhaps." with that, he disappeared into the dark corridor._

**Twilight Town**

"His own agenda? What could that be?" Roxas asked.

"Maybe it's a research thing?" Xion speculated.

"Best not to think about it… with an organization like ours, it's best to leave things like that in the dark." Axel said. "It _is_ too bad though, we could use a guy like Zexion."

Roxas and Xion looked surprised. "How so?" the blonde key blader asked.

"Because then we'd have an almost complete set!" Axel said, the excitement in his tone growing more and more pronounced. "Right now, we have the determined and kind hearted main character…(points to roxas) The dashing and competent mentor…(points thumb at himself) and the one girl in the cast that may or may not have feelings for the main hero… (points to Xion). All we need is the smart, nerdy outcast, and the cool guy who doesn't talk much but still has a heart. If we had Zexion, we would have both!" Axel declared.

An awkward moment of silence followed after Axel made that preposterous declaration. "No offense Axel but… that's a retarded idea…You also need that kind-of-a-douche-bag-yet-somehow-likeable-musician in the group (Demyx) And let's not forget the foreigner (luxord) and the total bitch (Larxene)" Roxas said.

"all those guys would be side characters no one cares about. If we had all those, we might as well invite everyone into our little circle. Axel argued.

As Axel and Roxas got into an argument about who would be most needed in a bad sitcom, Xion just stared at the sunset, smiling. "I wish…this moment would last forever…" Xion then looked at the clouds. "I wonder how the others spend their time after a mission.

The camera zoomed out of Xion, showing Roxas and Axel's argument, and then suddenly falling from the top of the clock tower to the area just outside the train yard, three more figures stood, leaning against the railing that looked over the town.

**Marluxia, Demyx, Larxene**

Larxene, Demyx, and Marluxia were leaning against the rail of station plaza, occasionally passing a small plastic bag of sunflower seeds around. Larxene was leaning forward with her elbows, looking out towards the distance, Marluxia was viciously chewing a handful of sunflower seeds that he had grabbed the last time the bag came to him. Demyx had opted for a more dangerous position by sitting on the railing, facing the town, tuning his Sitar.

"So that's how Xigbar got his eye patch?" Demyx asked Marluxia who had just gulped down his last helping of sunflower seeds.

"Yup, that's exactly how it happened, and I was there to see it all." Marluxia said.

"Man… you think you know a guy…" Demyx said. "I didn't even know you guys worked so well as a team." Demyx commented.

"You have no Idea. We've endured countless adventures and perils together. We've faced Heartless so huge that you couldn't imagine it. We even discovered the lost city of El Dorado together and-" Before Marluxia could continue…

"Crap…" Larxene said.

"What?" Marluxia asked.

"You story. It's a load of crap." Larxene said.

Marluxia sighed. "You see, Larxene? _This _is why no one else likes to hang out with you." Marluxia said. "You always ruin the fun for everyone."

Demyx had a sad expression on his face. "Wait, wait…So there is no lost secret of El Dorado?" Demyx asked

"No Demyx, there is no lost secret of El Dorado." Marluxia confirmed in a comforting tone, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"And there's no such thing as a Rock star, Ninja princess?" Demyx asked.

"No there is no…wait… I never said that!" Marluxia said.

Demyx then had a realization. "Oh, wait! I must've gotten your story mixed up with one of my dreams that I had last night." Larxene and Marluxia simply gave Demyx a WTF look. Without warning, Larxene smacked Demyx across the face with the Sunflower seed bag like a mace. "Ow… What was that for!?"

"For thinking of something so retarded!" Larxene said.

"Uh… Demyx!" Marluxia yelled, but was too late, Demyx's Sitar had fallen from his lap and down towards the town below.

"Awww…." Demyx looked down and then simply conjured up a new Sitar, and immediately started Tuning it.

"Hey… could I ask you something?" Larxene asked.

"What?" Demyx said.

"Can't you just summon a Sitar, Pre-tuned? It's seems a like you should be able to do that since you can summon a Sitar at will." Larxene pointed out.

Demyx stared at her for a second. "Man, Larxene… You really do ruin the fun for everyone."

Larxene was about to start yelling but then stopped. She slumped back down against the rail and sighed. "Why do I keep hanging out with you guys like this?"

The camera zoomed over the railing of the station plaza and went straight down towards the street, Demyx's Sitar could briefly be seen, and then turned into an ally way and into the open sandlot. Three figures sat in a triangle near some benches.

**Zexion, Lexaeus, Vexen**

Zexion sat at the end of a bench, fiddling with a set of three puzzle rings. Lexaeus sat across from him in another bench. Vexen just sat on the ground, having a harder time with his puzzle set than the other two.

"Rgh…" Vexen muttered as he reached a dead end.

"Calm down…" Zexion said, solving his set, tossing it behind him, and picking a new one out of a box in the middle of the three nobodies.

"Geh….." Vexen muttered in a more strained tone as he reached another dead end.

"Calm down…" Lexaeus said as he finished his puzzle and reached for a new one.

"Hrgh…Hrgh…Gyahhh!" Vexen stood up and yelled in frustration, throwing his puzzle ring set, now revealed to be in the design of a snowflake, at the wall, the sharp points sinking into the cobblestone wall. "This is pointless! I hate puzzle rings!!" Vexen said stomping on the sand.

"_You're_ the one who picked the impossible snowflake puzzle. Even _I_ had a little trouble with it at first." Zexion said.

"Yes, but _you_ eventually solved it while I'm stuck in the mud." Vexen complained. "I mean look at it! It's a snowflake for crying out loud, it's part of my theme, I _HAVE_ to solve it!" Vexen said, trying to pull out the snowflake puzzle. When he finally managed to pull it out, he overexerted himself and went falling back into the center of the sandlot.

"I'll give you an A for determination but if you don't cool off then you're not going to last very long." Zexion said. Lexaeus nodded in agreement.

"Cool off? Of all people, _I_ don't need to cool off! I'm called the chilly academic for the love of God! There is nothing that can get colder than me!" Without warning, Demyx's Sitar came falling from the sky and struck Vexen. However, instead of smashing into pieces, it dissolved into water upon contact. "Gyahhhahahah! Coooold!" Vexen said, shivering.

"What were you saying earlier, Vexen?" Zexion said, chuckling slightly.

"Shut up. I wasn't ready…" Vexen said as he calmly sat in his original spot and started working with his puzzle again. This continued for several hours until a "shing" sound was heard. "I…I got it… I got it! I got it! Look everyone I got…it…" Vexen looked at Lexaeus who had already made a small pile of solved puzzle ring sets that was forming behind him. "Uh… Zexion! Look I- Good God!!" Zexion had garnered such a large pile of solved puzzle rings that it was starting to outweigh him on his bench. Zexion's side was starting to tip upward.

"Yes, yes, yes, that's great vexen, now try separating the last two rings…" Zexion said in an absent tone. He then snapped his fingers and 5 dusks appeared and started re forming the puzzle rings. "We'd better start cleaning up now or we'll be here all night." Zexion said.

"oh…." Vexen looked down in despair. He dropped his puzzle rings and decided to help the dusks clean up the puzzle rings.

Eventually, Zexion spoke again. "I might not be here tomorrow." Zexion stated. This caught Vexen's and Lexaus's attention.

"Why?" Lexaeus asked.

"I was invited to another gathering today by number fourteen. I told her I'd go next time." Zexion explained. "She, Axel, and Roxas apparently congregate at the top of the clock tower." Zexion said, pointing to the edifice in the distance.

"huh… so you're going?" Vexen asked. Zexion nodded. "Very well…I shall accompany you!" Vexen said.

"What?" Zexion said in a surprised tone.

"It would be a good chance to see how my latest creation reacts with others." Vexen said. However, the real reason was that he didn't want to be left alone with Lexaeus.

"I see…and what of you, Lexaeus?" Zexion asked.

Lexaeus grunted, which Zexion took as an "I'll come too." Alright then, tomorrow, we'll go with Xion's group." Zexion said. He looked up and saw the brilliant sunset. If he had a heart, this would probably be the moment where he felt a little warm inside. To his surprise, he sort of did.

The camera zooms into the nearby tunnel and through it's intersecting hallways until it eventually comes into a large square room in the center of all the winding passages.

**Xigbar, Xaldin, Luxord**

"Aaand…PULL!!" Xigbar said. Luxord pulled a rope and a catapult launched five glass discs into the air. Xigbar pulled out his guns and fired while Xalding through his lances. Xigbar got two while Xaldin hit three. "Tch…" Xigbar said.

"Looks like I win this one." Xaldin said, grinning.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…Hey Luxord! What's the score!?" Xigbar asked.

"The score is…" Luxord took a look at his score board. "Xigbar: 67 and Xaldin:2"

Xigbar grinned. "Yeah…you "won" alright."

"So you can hit a few glass discs, very impressive." Xaldin said, dismissively. "what if you were to go up against a _real_ opponent?" Xaldin said, summoning his spears.

"Is that a challenge, Dreadlocks?" Xigbar said, drawing his guns and grinning.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold it, guys! Hold it!" Luxord said, stepping between them. "I don't think it would look very good if you suddenly came back with battle scars all over your bodies." Luxord explained, praying that they didn't just say "screw it, bring it on." and attack while he was still in the middle. Eventually, they both lowered their weapons.

"_Hm…I could just say screw it, bring it on, but I don't really feel like getting into a huge fight right now. I guess I'll just go for the usual. I'll spit in Xaldin's drink the next time I get the chance"_ Xigbar though to himself.

"So now what?" Xaldin said.

"The Usual spot?" Luxord suggested.

"Fine." Xaldin said.

"Sure." Xigbar said.

The three nobodies lazed around in a vacant lot in the tram common. Luxord, Xaldin, and Xigbar were playing a game of poker to pass what little time off they had left.

"Hey, Xigbar…" Luxord started. "How'd you get that eye patch?" He finished.

Xigbar was caught off guard by the question. "My eye patch?" He repeated. "Well, I was in sent to this one place that was called… El…El dorado…Yeah, that's it. Then I-" Xigbar said, trying to remember.

"Wait!" Xaldin said. "Are you telling me that all those bull crap stories that Marluxia told were true?" Xaldin asked.

"Of course not! El Dorado was the name of some crappy convenience store I went to a couple of years back." Xigbar said.

"Why did you remember the name of a convenience store from who knows how many years ago?" Luxord asked.

"Because it's where I got this!" Xigbar pointed to his eye patch. "Anyway, As I walked into the store, I see some chick who looked like she just murdered someone, smoked crack, and was about to commit a petty robbery." Xigbar explained. When I asked her who she was, she told something that confirmed my suspicion that she was high." Xigbar said.

"What'd she say?" Luxord asked.

"She said, and I quote, 'I'm a Rock star Ninja princess from the future!" Xigbar said in an over the top, high pitched voice. "And that's where it got bad…"

**A few Years ago**

"_You're a Rock star Ninja Princess?" Xigbar said in a perplexed tone._

"_From the Future." The chick said._

_Xigbar looked down and saw a red knife stuck inside a homemade sheath. "Ooookaaay. I'm just going to go and-" Police sirens were heard outside the store. _

"_Quickly my knight! We must flee together into the woods!" The girl grabbed Xigbar by the wrist and pulled him through the back door of the store. "Fleee!!"_

"_Let go of me you psycho bitch! I'm not a knight!" Xigbar yelled. Upon uttering these words, the woman stopped dead in her tracks, causing Xigbar to bump into her. Her head then turned 180 degrees so that she faced Xigbar._

"_You are not my knight!" She yelled._

"_Oh sh-yacht!" Xigbar was screaming several obscenities as the woman plunged her knife into his eyes. Xibar pulled it out, threw it away and started firing his pistols randomly, blowing the girl to bits while he opened a corridor and ran in, screaming._

_**Present**_

Xaldin and Luxord stared in horror at Xigbar's story. "And that's why I lost my eye." Xigbar said proudly.

"My God…" Luxord said.

"Oh…I remember that night. I think it's also why they called you the free shooter." Xaldin said.

"Yup." Xigbar confirmed.

Before Xigbar could go into further detail, a large bell resounded from the clock tower. "It's getting late, we should head back." Luxord said. The cards on the ground levitated in the air and flew into Luxords hands. He then opened a portal to the Castle. "Shall we go?"

"_Show Off"_ Xaldin and Xigbar thought.

**Zexion, Lexaeus, Vexen**

"Ask not for whom the bell tolls…" Zexion said.

"Oh be quiet and help me carry this!" Vexen said. Lexaeus just picked up the box of puzzle rings and carried it on his shoulder.

"Another day gone… Sometime, I wish they didn't go by so quickly…" Zexion said.

"Oh really? If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you sounded a little disappointed." Vexen teased.

"Hmph, don't be ridiculous." Zexion opened a portal. "Let's just go." Zexion then asked. "Oh… wait. We _are_ going to be hanging out with Axel's group tomorrow right?"

"Yes…why" Vexen said. "Don't tell me your starting to develop some emotions."

"No…I just want to make sure of it so we don't have any sudden changes." Zexion let the others pass through. "This new mission I heard about…" Zexion muttered to himself. "I've got a bad feeling about it." Zexion stepped into darkness and closed the portal.

**Marluxia, Larxene, Demyx**

"Man…that thing is loud…" Demyx said, plugging his ears.

"It's better than your stupid music." Larxene said.

"you just can't comprehend the art that it truly is!" Demy said, defensively

"Ill show you art!" Larxene prepared to fight but was stopped by Marluxia.

"Come on guys, behave. A dusk just told me that you, me and Axel will be having an important mission tomorrow so I can't have you guys killing each other." Marluxia scolded. As the portal opened, Marluxia pulled Larxene aside. "I don't want any foul ups before we execute our plan…"

Larxene shrugged him off. "I get it, you don't need to keep watching over me." Larxene said.

As the trio passed through the corridor and ended up in the grey area, Marluxia and Larxene walked off on their own.

"Hey guys!" Demyx called. "Same time tomorrow!" Demyx yelled.

Larxene looked with a rare concerned expression at Demyx. She wondered what would happen after she and Marluxia executed their plan to take over, what side Demyx would take. She pushed it out of her mind, She'd deal with it when the time came.

**Axel, Roxas, Xion**

"Damn…." axel said, taking out his earplugs. "We need to find a new spot. You guys okay?" Axel asked Roxas and Xion who were also taking out their earplugs.

"Yeah…" Roxas said.

"Anyway…I won't be here tomorrow. Saix told me that my next mission could take a day or two." Axel said.

"Where is it?" Xion asked.

"I'm not allowed to say." Axel responded. Roxas and Xion gave him a concerned look. "Hey, what's with the faces? I'll be fine. Just don't go replacing me." Axel said grinning. The portal opened and Axel and Roxas stepped in. Xion stopped and took one last look at the sunset. She stepped through the portal and the sunlight was replaced by the shine of the silver walls of the castle.

Xion laid in her bed staring out her window. "I wonder what'll happen tomorrow."

**Xemnas and Saix**

Xemnas and Saix sat in the altar of naught, looking bored. "We need…a15th member…" Xemnas said. Saix just sighed.

* * *

And there you have it. I kinda had to switch the events around a bit but it's nothing too big. Now that I've gotten this Idea off my chest, I'll be able to work on my other story at full blast. Read and Review! You guys should know the drill.


End file.
